


Missy

by AceLucky



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alcohol, Arguments, Christmas, Conflict, Death, Dogs, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Mischief, Old Friends, Pets, Play Fighting, Redemption, Resolution, Sex Talk, Swearing, Violence, blame, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tig and Kozik were great friends once, sharing virtually everything, including an apartment and their dog, Missy. They also love to bicker and snipe at one another. One night Kozik takes Missy for a walk after one of their disagreements and runs into trouble. Years later Tig looks for solace at Kozik's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missy

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking about Tig and Kozik's relationship and how clearly they were good friends once. I've always wondered how they fell out and what happened to Missy to make Tig turn away from Kozik and so I wrote this. I apologise for the feels.
> 
> Time line is a bit eurgh, I'm going with Kozik is still in the charter when Chibs first transfers and Jax and Opie have recently been patched in just before Chibs transferring. 
> 
> I also picked the Bratva as the 'enemy' in this because it isn't really all that important to the story line and considering I'm currently reading 'Bratva' it just made sense baring in mind history with the Russians rather than pining this on the Mayans or someone else. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Comments always more than welcome!

“So there I was bent over and,” before Tig could finish his undoubtedly graphic story, Kozik had interrupted.

“Enough, Tiggy Jesus, I don’t need the details, I get the picture,” he looked up at his friend, laughing. This wasn’t the first time Tig had gone into too must detail about a less than savory sexual encounter and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. 

Tig just shrugged, “Seeing as you ain’t gettin’ any, I thought I’d fill in the gaps,” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Fuck sake Trager,” Kozik pushed him away, “You’re distracting me from this.” He pointed down at the body they had wrapped in plastic sheeting. Together they’d been digging yet another unmarked grave.

Tig gave a sigh as he picked up the dead man’s bottom end, “You get the head,” he said a little mote gravely to Kozik, but on hearing his own voice his face broke into a grin, “Cause I hear you ain’t been getting any.”

Kozik dropped his half of the body and looked up at Tig, no grin on his face, “Seriously Tiggy? Just cause I don’t go round fuckin’ corpses and dudes in prison, just cause I’m waiting for...”

“The one?” Tig sniggered as he fluttered his eyelids, “Oh Herman, be my first.”

“That’s it Trager!” Kozik shouted as he leapt forwards straight into Tig, knocking him flying onto the dirt. They rolled around for a moment, pushing one another, fighting for dominance. 

“Come on old man,” Tig goaded.

Kozik lifted his fist above him and went to punch Tig in the side of the face, only Tig moved just in time and managed to fling the two of them straight into the open grave they’d just dug. They landed with a thud, Kozik on top of Tig. When they opened their eyes they looked around, dirt still falling a little and clouds of mud settling. 

Tig opened his mouth to say something, grinning it was obviously going to be something about the position they were in, “Don’t think about it,” Kozik warned. 

“I don’t have to think about it,” he emphasised the word think and then continued, “I’m getting hard just fine like this.”

Kozik gave a humph and looked upwards, “You know to get out of here I’m probably gonna have to stand on you.”

Tig shrugged with what room he had, “I might like it.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you man, you’re sick,” Kozik said shaking his head, but he couldn’t help but laugh. The two of them had been friends, going back a long time; they shared a love for certain things, from music to food and yes, to women. They shared an apartment together now and Kozik had soon become used to Tig’s odd habits and kinks. He almost found it endearing, almost. Because he knew under that Tig could be sensitive; he was loving and loyal and genuinely only wanted the best for people, at least for good people and his friends.

Before Kozik had time to get up they heard a familiar voice. 

“Fuck sake you two, what the fuck is this supposed to be?” Clay’s voice, clearly pissed, rung through the heavy forest.

Tig was sure he could hear the latest transfer laughing loudly; he could recognise his laughter anywhere. As he looked up and over Kozik he saw the transfer, Chibs, looking down as he guessed along with Clay and Piney. Tig sighed, he loved Clay, would always love Clay, he was his best friend and it was his job to protect him and his family. But sometimes, especially of late, Clay had been difficult to deal with.  
“Get the fuck out of there,” Clay ordered.

Both men stood up instantly and scrambled out of the grave, reaching for Chibs to help pull them up. He was still wearing the shit eating grin, “Looks like yer had fun,” he said quietly in his strong Scots brogue.

“Shut up Telford,” Tig said, casting a warning glance, warming instantly the moment he saw Chibs’ familiar, cheeky grin. 

Tig wondered if they didn’t have more in common than they realised, though it was early days. 

Later on back at their apartment they were bickering again, the coffee had run out and they were blaming one another, as always. 

“I told you to get more!” Kozik was shouting as he searched the back of the cupboard in case there were any mostly empty jars pushed to the back. But he soon realised he would have no such luck.

“Oh no Kozik you’re not blaming this on me,” Tig said, holding his hands up, absolving himself of blame.

“You gotta be kidding me!” Kozik screamed back, “You’re always doing this, nothing is ever your fault is it Trager?” He gave up, hands dropped to his side defeated.

“You wanted to live with me,” Tig said boldly as he leaned against the door frame.

“I have no idea why,” Kozik responded.

Just then they were interrupted, their dog Missy, a German Shepherd bounced into the room, looked at Tig, then at Kozik and lay down on the floor looking sorry for herself.

“See? She hates it when we argue,” Tig said as he knelt down beside her and begun stroking her roughly. She rolled onto her back and he was able to tickle her tummy.

Kozik couldn’t stay mad, sure living with Tig was at times infuriating, but they were close and he’d gotten used to the way Tig was. Kozik gave a sigh, bent down to squat next to Tig and join in with spoiling Missy as always.

“I’ll go to the shop and get some more,” Kozik said, resigned to giving in. 

Tig grinned at him, “Knew we could work things out,” he slapped Kozik on the shoulder so hard he nearly toppled over onto Missy.

Tig chuckled as Kozik swore and stood up; Missy leapt up and barked, she followed Tig out of the room as he left. 

Kozik put on his jacket and grabbed his wallet and dog leash, “Come on Missy walkies,” he shouted.

“Ah no, it’s my turn to walk her,” Tig said popping his head round the corner.

“No way, I’m walking her, or we can walk her together if you like,” Kozik said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Ah nah man, people might think we’re fucking,” Tig replied walking off. 

“Thought you’d be into that,” Kozik teased as Missy ran into the room. He clipped the leash on her collar.

“I’m taking her fucker,” Tig shouted.

Kozik heard the bathroom door close, “Come on Missy, let’s go before he gets out.”

“We won’t be long!” Kozik shouted as he slammed the front door.

“Kozik!” Tig shouted as he sat on the toilet, “Kozik you fucker!” Tig swore.

Tig knew they both loved Missy, but as far as he was concerned she was his, he loved her, adored her, had a connection with her he couldn’t find with any human. Sure Kozik and he lived together, they technically both saved her, he knew really, she was theirs, not his, but damnit Missy meant so much to him. He’d given up on ever having a meaningful relationship with another woman, as far as he was concerned Missy was the only girl for him now. 

But Tig trusted Kozik, knew he’d be home soon, with coffee and Missy and the three of them could sit and watch repeats of Magnum P.I as they often did on nights with no club business or parties. 

As Kozik turned the corner he watched his own breath hang in the air in front of him, winter was certainly here and it was getting colder every day. “Come on Missy, what’s say we take a short cut?” He said cheerily as he walked into an alleyway.

However a moment later he had a strange feeling, like he was being followed by someone. He turned behind him and couldn’t see anyone, his senses were alert and he felt his heart beat a little faster. 

“Come on girl,” he murmured as he broke into a jog, wanting to get to the other end of the alleyway and the light that was to be found there as quickly as possible. 

There was someone behind him, that much he knew, only he sensed more than one body, “I know you’re there,” he shouted into the darkness as he started to run. Shit he hadn’t even brought a pistol with him. Just as he reached the end of the alley two figures stepped out in front of him blocking his path.

He skidded to a halt, “What the fuck?” He asked; looking back and forwards, unsure where he was supposed to look, worried one of them would catch him off guard.

“Oh no, no, not going anywhere,” one of the men said. The accent was unmistakably Russian, shit, thought Kozik, must be Bratva.

“You killed one of my men, my brother, Vitaly, now you pay,” another of the men said.

“No, no, you got the wrong guy,” Kozik backed up, wishing to God that Tig was here now. It’s not that he was afraid as such, during daylight, sure he could take guys on, but they outnumbered him and he had no idea what weapons they had or how many more of them lurked round the corner.  
“Samcro, right” One of the men snorted in disgust.

Kozik panicked and did the only thing he could think of, he ran for it, sprinted backwards past the one man, pulling Missy with him. He knew there were too many of them for him to realistically take them in a fight, but with the cover of darkness he may just be able to escape a bullet. And once in the light, these guys wouldn’t be able to hide. Kozik knew they’d be other people, civilians and maybe cops if he was lucky to throw them off till he could get back to Tig and the clubhouse.

He heard shots fired, he continued to run, Missy was frantic beside him; he heard her panting and prayed they made it. As he reached the end of the alleyway another shot echoed. He felt the leash tug, a dead weight fell, a cry escaped Missy’s lips. Kozik let go of the leash, cried out and dived round the corner into the main road, tripping over a stump and crashing to the ground. He heard voices calling, blue lights flashed in the distance, behind him the Russians turned, “Get you next time,” one of them snarled and then they were gone.

Kozik looked up, his knees were busted, he had a few minor cuts where he’d fallen but nothing major, nothing like Missy. He looked up, her chest was rising and falling but only just, blood was pooling underneath her.

“Oh no, Missy, no,” Kozik crawled forward; tears filled his eyes as he stroked her blood matted fur. “I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry,” he whispered as he kissed her wet nose and pulled her body onto his lap. 

All fear for his safety diminished, the only thing that mattered now was her. He pulled his phone from his pocket, his hands trembling, he dialed Tig’s number, “I’m so sorry brother,” he begun in a barely audible whisper. He felt something wet drip on his other hand, he thought it was rain, the clouds had been gathering all day, though it felt too warm. Looking down he had the sickening realisation that it was Missy’s blood trickling from her lips as she gave her few final desperate and hitched breaths. “No, Missy, baby,” Kozik cried as he pulled her tighter into his chest. He felt her slip away in his arms and knew Tig would never forgive him. 

Years later, Tig couldn’t recall how many, he found himself knelt by Kozik’s grave. It was winter, the same time of year when Missy passed on. Tig laid a bunch of sunflowers on his grave carefully arranging each one so it appeared someone had just thrown them down carelessly, that seemed appropriate.

“You know what brother?” Tig begun as he swallowed, “You were too good for the Sons you know that?” 

He kissed his index and middle finger and pressed them to the tombstone, “I forgive you brother, I forgive you.” Tig sighed, sat back on his legs and looked up at the sky. Yeah he was pretty sure that Kozik had always been too good for the club, too kind heartened, too loyal and gentle. He’d been a laugh and he’d been tough, but he had a feeling he was made for greater things and had he been around longer, well eventually he’d of made it up to Kendra and been a great father. 

“I hope you’re at peace brother, I looked out for your girl, protected her just as you asked okay? Kendra’s okay, she’s strong, she’s safe and she has me, has us if ever she needs anyone.”

Tig didn’t know what else to say, when it came to matters of the heart or anything serious, he was often a man of few words. It took a lot to get him to open up, but occasionally something had to be said and Tig found it easier to talk to the dead than the living. He was glad he’d made up with Kozik before he died; glad they were on speaking terms and laughing together again. But he regretted that he hadn’t told Kozik he forgave him, but then it wasn’t Kozik’s fault what happened to Missy. It would have happened if he’d been walking her surely. 

“You know what brother, there’s nothing to forgive,” Tig murmured. 

He figured there was too much water under the bridge, not just between them, but all the people he loved who had passed on, so many of them he blamed himself for. Even Kozik, if Tig hadn’t been so stubborn maybe Kozik wouldn’t have dashed out so quickly like that when he was in the bathroom. Tig stuffed his hands deep in his pockets to try and warm them, it didn’t work, and he felt like nothing worked much these days. He thought perhaps making amends like this was a small step in the right direction, a small way to warm himself and stop him feeling so alone. 

He stood up and looked down at his friend and brother’s grave, “Love you brother, ride hard.” He whispered as he turned and walked away. As he approached his bike an image flashed into his head momentarily, Kozik and Missy cuddled up on a sofa together and he found himself smiling.

He looked over his shoulder and could still just make out Kozik’s grave, “You two look after each other okay?” He chuckled, a long lost memory coming to him of Christmas when Kendra was a little girl, sat on Missy’s back and riding her round the living room. She’d wrapped tinsel round Missy’s neck and Missy was strutting proudly making Tig and Kozik fall about with laughter so much that they’d knocked over their beers onto the floor, much to Missy’s delight as she lapped it up.

“Jesus, she’s just like us,” Kozik had laughed.

"Like fathers like daughter," Tig recalled saying. 

As Tig got onto his bike he decided it was best perhaps to hold onto those few, precious good memories, “Yeah I know you’ll both be just fine,” he muttered to himself as he put on his glasses and helmet and head on the straight road to home.


End file.
